One Night at Wal-Mart
by NeeC311
Summary: When shopping and late run-ins occur at the super-store, Wal-Mart it makes for a time of revelations and desires. A killer is on the loose and seeking revenge for the teenage group. What happens during the night in Wal-Mart?
1. Prologue

One Night in Wal-Mart   
Prologue  
  
  
  
Brady couldn't believe his luck. Here he was 2 days before Christmas shopping to get his half and bitchy older sister something for her engagement to the man she had been practically throwing herself to for years. He couldn't blame the guy for eventually giving in but then again why he would want to marry the devil's daughter was beyond him. Brady was rounding the corner that led to the music selection when he something that piqued his curiosity. "Well, well, now what do we have here?" Brady said low and more directed to himself. But felt someone behind him. "Oh hey!" he said shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I could be asking you the same thing, Brady. But I choose to ask my favorite older brother what is it that had certainly grabbed his attention before I walked up behind him? And why are you shopping at Wal-Mart of all places?" Belle asked with her curiosity lurking from all sides.  
  
"Well, aren't we playing the nosy littler sister role today, Nothing has my attention I was just simply looking around and thinking of something I could get that thing , Marlena calls a daughter of hers for Christmas/Engagement gift. You know an all in one type of gift that's really cheap ('like she is', Brady thought)," he said. "But I should be asking why you are at such a store like Wal-Mart when you could be at better use at Salem Place shopping along sides your groupies Mimi and Chloe at Ballistix? Something here that is sparking your interest, lil' sis?" Brady asked turning the tables.  
  
Belle turned red somewhat as she felt a little embarrassed for why she was here, "Well, I mean that was the problem. I did so much shopping for me that I don't really have a lot left to shop for friends. So I came here to buy something for a few people" Belle said looking up to read the ceiling as if there was something up there.  
  
Brady laughed as he started looking at the ceiling too, "Well, that is interesting. I mean how all the tiles line up to form one big tile. Have you ever noticed that, Tink? It truly is amazing thing to watch. Now when you say a few people, what exactly do you mean?" Brady said smiling at his sisters fidgeting movements.  
  
In a low voice she said, "Everybody."  
  
This was too much, Brady was on the deep end about to burst out laughing, "What did you say?"  
  
"EVERY F***ING BODY BRADY! You heard me. What are you doing?! Quit laughing! It's not my fault, I spent so much on myself at Ballisitx. They were having a freaking sale for god sakes! It wouldn't be right to just walk by and not try something's on." Belle said looking down, "Does that make me a bad person?"  
  
Brady smiled after he was through laughing and said to Belle, "It doesn't make you a bad person if your shop-a-holic Belle, okay? Now lets get shopping!" Brady said as Belle gave a nod in agreement and walked off. Brady turned his attention back to the person who had it before the interruption and made the journey to where that person.   
  
********  
  
Philip, Shawn, and Jason walked into Wal-Mart after a rousing game of inside basketball in the school's gymnasium. They were shocked to say the least to notice how unbelievably un-crowded the store had been. Here it was, 2 days before a major holiday and it looked like a ghost town inside the popular store.  
  
"So, why are we here Shawn?" Philip asked as to why his friend would bring into such a store at this time of the hour. Especially since there was a loose killer out in Salem somewhere.  
  
"Look, I forgot to get a few people something's and I just needed to stop by here and pick them, okay? Enough with the questions?" Shawn said a little bit frustrated as to why he waited so long to go shopping for his perfect girl. 'She's probably already through with her shopping. She probably was finished in October!' he thought combing his fingers through his hair and ruffling it up somewhat as to what he should get her.  
  
Philip and Jason shared looks as to what had their friend in such a loop. But the two shrugged it off as they stepped into the music section of the store. Unnoticed by each party, the group of boys didn't notice Brady nor the person he had been staring at. They just walked over to the headphones as they began scanning music so that they'll play into the headphones they had covering up their ears.   
  
Shawn started listening trying to find the appropriate CD that would go perfect with her other gifts. He got 5 minutes into listening when he thought, 'This isn't going to be easy….'  
  
*********  
  
Jan walked into Wal-Mart cursing herself for not remembering to pick her prescription. Holding her stomach as she walked to the back of the store where the Pharmacy was. Not too long after she stepped had came Mimi rushing into the store for the same purposes except she was picking something up for her sick brother, Conner. Mimi bumped right past Jan not caring to stop and help her up or apologize.  
  
"Geez, what a warm greeting, Lockhart" Jan hissed.  
  
Mimi, who had already been in a bad mood turned her frustration onto Jan, which inevitably led to huge sparring among the two. Which escalated into a large argument and Jan was just about to slap Mimi when Belle stepped onto the scene.  
  
"What's going on with you two?" she questioned.  
  
Mimi whipped her head around and snapped at Belle. "Mind your business Belle. No one called you over so if you don't mind, butt out!" Mimi said angrily.   
  
Belle wasn't in the mood for it either and ended up snapping on both of them. The argument that had been a party of two became a party for three. A shouting match at who could be the loudest even began to take place.  
  
As a Wal-Mart representative came over the loud speaker and announced, "Due to the winter storm advisory we will be shutting the store early. The loose killer has been reported as to been seen in this area and we are closing down the store. You have exactly less than 5 minutes to leave the building before the automatic locking of doors occurs. Please leave in an orderly fashion and thank you for shopping!" then he even ran out the store in a hurry.   
  
Unheard by the teens, even Brady was too wrapped up to have heard the announcement. When all of a sudden, all the lights went out and the store went quiet.   
  
"What the hell" all said in unison. As the CD's stopped playing, the girls stopped arguing and everyone looked up to the ceilings like Belle and Brady had once did so earlier as if reading it. It really was interesting to stare at in the dark, when there wasn't much as you could see.  
*********  
  
The killer had already snuck into the store and was getting in preparation for his plans for the group of teens. He had been waiting forever to get them all together again like that. Now they were here in this large store for the picking. "Now I can finally have my revenge" he said as he walked off to make sure nothing went wrong and to go get in disguise. Looking at his costume he said, "Sure, I like to see them smile…..Or least I'll be smiling as I kill them off one by one." Walking off with the Ronald McDonald costume he tripped over a hoola-hoop in the kids department and said, "Damn kids!" 


	2. Four Guys and a Girl

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 1 Four Guys and a Girl  
  
  
  
  
Before the initial shock of all activity cease, Chloe had been wrapped up at listening to a few CD's. CD's in which she couldn't pick up at dotCom. Too embarrassed to show another side of Chloe Lane's musical interest is what she feared. Not wanting to lead onto the fact to other's she might actually be human and listen to music besides opera, as it was so well acclaimed that was her only musical interest.   
  
Then when the lights went out so did the music. It was at this time Brady decided to walk over to her and let his presence be known. "Hey Diva, what isn't that your over here observing the in dark?" he asked smugly.  
  
Chloe shocked to say the least immediately tried to hide CD behind her back but was a little too late. Brady stepped up closer and breathed down the side of her face and said, "hmm being secretive are we now, Lane?" She in felt herself grow limp to the words and made her easy prey to him, since he swiftly snatched the CD's away from her grasp. The oh-so gooey feelings Chloe may had been feeling before quickly turned to mush once she saw the big grin appear across her face. It was the unforgettable 'Brady Black sarcasm' she was about to hear now.  
  
Brady smiled as he put on his best country accent and impersonation as he could in pretending to be a Wal-Mart cashier, "Well hello little lady! How may I help you this fine day? Oh let's see here. Well lookie here, you got you a little Brooks and Dunn. Oh somebody plans to be kicking their boots up real high tonight! Don't think nothing of it, because I am talking about dancing of course." Brady winked at her, which caused an immediate blush to Chloe's face at the way Brady could make sly comments such as the one he did on the side as quickly as he said them. "Ooo, and we have us some LeAnn Womack, and LeAnn Rhimes, pining over a boy, I presume? Well, maybe I can help you out in that department" he said still in his accent. He leaned to her ear and whispered ever so lightly in his own voice and very seductively said, "And if that's the case. I can help you out in that department at Anytime."  
  
Chloe didn't know how to respond or act to Brady sometimes and this was one of them. She was relieved none the least when she saw Shawn, Jason , and Philip coming around from the other side of where they had been previously been listening to music at.  
  
The three boys eyed the couple as they looked to be engaged in something before they had stepped on the block.  
  
Jason took it upon himself to break the ice with a snide comment, "Well if it isn't Vampira. I guess we have you to thank for the sudden case of darkness. I mean this is your type of amount of lighting in a room isn't it? A room in which has NONE!" he smiled but was short lived as Shawn gave a hardy smack to him.  
  
"Not funny, Jase!" Shawn said sternly.  
  
Brady not even feeling up to making a comment or responding turned his attention to Shawn and said, "Well lets go find Tink before she has a hissy fit about being in a dark store. Her mind can close off things real quick and next thing you know she'll get claustophobic on you. But Jason, I'm going to need you and Philly boy over here to go to the Sporting Goods section and pick up some flashlights and any other necessities you find of importance for surviving the night," Brady ordered.  
  
"Wait, wait!" Philip began. "Who the hell put you in charge?"  
  
Brady looked at Phil with pity and said, "Not don't you worry your little brain about that. Just know your in loving hands" Brady smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey, I'm with Philip on that one Brady" Jason started, "not trying to say anything but wouldn't it be better to stick together and besides that, its not like I shop in her everyday. I don't even know where the exit is. Because believe me, if I did, my a** would have been out long before the words 'light's out' were ever uttered" Jason said truthfully.  
  
As a heated debate of who should be in charge and what each person should do occurred. Chloe could only stare at the four huge ego's colliding and wondered silently, 'How the h*ll did I get stuck with all four?' Finally fed up with the group of boys she began to walk off.  
  
Brady seeing this began to wonder where she was going as he followed behind her to try to catch up. "Hey, Chloe slow down! What's wrong?" as if he need to ask.  
  
Philip wasn't going to let Brady get away that easily. And especially if he was following the object of his affection. Philip soon was on his way behind the two as Shawn lugged came running to catch up to Brady (being that he still wanted to see Belle, if she was still in the store) and Jason was the odd man out. He had nothing else to do but follow.  
  
All four boys eventually caught up to quick paced Chloe and Jason asked, "So are we playing follow the leader now? Because I don't want to be led to path evil or death in that case" he remarked.  
  
Chloe turned around to make a comment but Brady beat her to the punch line by saying, "Too late for that Jase, your already in hell"   
  
Jason just nodded and after a few moments of walking he said, "Why do I feel like I'm in an episode of Buffy and we're her groupies?"  
  
Chloe laughed at his question and then returned it by saying, "Maybe because you know no other path which involved you following behind someone. And girls specifically."   
  
All laughed as they were finally getting close to the Sporting Goods Section.  
****************  
  
The killer on the other hand was watching the three girls, and studying them. With his gun in hand he declared the night to be one filled with interest and "Lots of fireworks" he said aloud. Smiling his big grin with the added makeup of a red lips to the clown costume. 


	3. Three Girls and A Clown

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 2 Three Girls and a Guy  
  
  
  
  
Immediately once the lights went out so did Jan's bravery. If there was one thing she didn't like it was the dark. Something that had been triggered since a certain incident had made her discover her newfound terror to the dark. Shivering and beginning to find herself cold, Jan slid to the floor and wrapped herself up in her arms. Then without realization began to rock back and forth, mumbling lullabies of memory to seek comfort from.  
  
Surprised, and wide jawed, Mimi and Belle both found this new side of Jan to be one that sparked interest to their curious minds. 'Why was it, that she was afraid of the dark' both girls kept questioning in the back of their minds.   
  
Deciding to take charge of the situation and lead the command, Belle stepped up to that plate and said, "Listen up girls. Now I know somewhere in this store is my older brother, Brady. We need to find him, but maybe we could first find some flashlights or something so that we can see our own two hands in front of us."   
  
Mimi still a little ticked after the earlier argument gave into reason and feelings of pity for Jan as she said, "I'm with you, Black. Jan?" Mimi turned down to her. Still with sympathetic eyes, Mimi still silently challenged the girl to turn down the offer that was being offered. If not for her own reasons then to at least find somebody else in here, so that they wouldn't be 3 girls stranded in a store by themselves.   
  
Jan never looking up replied, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea Belle. Let's go."  
  
Belle offered a helping hand to get Jan off the ground. Jan accepted and proceeded to let Belle lead the way. But a question came to mind as the girls were walking. "If nobody mind's me asking…" Jan began.  
  
"Yes, we do," Mimi stated flatly.  
  
Jan felt her anger on the rush again as she said, "No one asked you for your 2 cents Lockhart even if its worth that much because from where I'm standing you still to be sailing free in all lanes of traffic nowadays!"  
  
Mimi bubbling with mounted anger gave Jan a hearty slap to the face and said, "LOOK! I really don't need you and your comments today! I have problems of my own that extend beyond your fright of the freaking dark. I would really appreciate it, if you could keep that large mouth of yours closed. I know it may be difficult to keep shut around boys for obvious reasons. But last time I checked me nor Belle were walking around with anything that could feel your mouth!"  
  
Belle couldn't believe her ears. Especially with how Mimi had been recently acting. Not wanting to question it now as she was beginning to face her own dilemma's of what the dark offered to her head she simply turned around and said, "We are not going to get anywhere if we keep arguing like this. So let's try to be civil to one another, alright. For the time being at least."  
  
"Don't talk to me, talk to slut number 1 standing behind me" Mimi said rolling her eyes.  
  
Jan deciding that no matter what she said was going to make a difference just decided to shut up. But something on her kept urging her to ask. And finally she gave into temptation, "Belle do you actually know where your going?"  
  
Not even realizing before, Belle thought, 'Wait, DO I know where we're going?' emphasizing the 'do I.'  
****************  
  
Haven fallen around the other group of kids the killer had stalked back to the group of girls and needless to say had shared in a quite a few laughs at the one girls feisty attitude. Thinking to himself, 'Well all she needs to do is just loosen up and I can do that for her. Then afterwards I can kill her' smiling and content with his answer. He knew the group would eventually be meeting up as the girls were traveling in the right direction the other group had been going. And in the Sporting Goods section all would be but he knew once they were all separated would all the real fun begin. "oh so very happy, happy, happy" he said aloud as he ran off to set up a trap in one of the sections of the stores. 


	4. Tribal Meeting

One Day at Wal-Mart  
Chapter 3 Tribal Meeting  
  
  
  
  
(In the Sporting Good's Section)  
  
  
Chloe sat quietly on one of the outside folding chairs that could be stored in one of those bags that you carried across your arm. Eyeing and carefully noting how everyone looked at the moment. Her first victim to be given a full diagnostic was no other than the low life, Jason Welles. After a while, Chloe felt her stomach churn from the thought of any girl having to kiss him. Chloe shook her head in pity if any girl was that desperate for him, then again Jan fell below him so at least he dated outside his class every now and then.  
  
Watching Shawn bounce a ball back and forth between his two hands got Chloe to wondering what had brought the boys to Wal-Mart in the first place. She of course had her reasons. Then she picked up how nervous Shawn had seemed with the mention of 'Tink's' name by Brady. 'Hmmm' was all Chloe could muster as whatever that had Shawn worked up revolved around her.  
  
Next came her first love. Picking up on the fact Philip had been really quiet despite the fact how close the boys had seen her and Brady. That made her happy but still sad on impulse. Happy that her ex may have been moving on but she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Still confused about what it was she felt for him. It was more of if she was in love with him or just simply loved him?   
  
But when she stared at Brady, the questions quickly flew to the back of her mind. The questions became less of a priority and less of an obligation as her sight was entangled with thoughts of Brady. On impulse Chloe beamed her flashlight to Brady and said, "So why are you here Black?" Knowing she would later regret ever asking.  
  
Brady on the other hand had been deep in thought trying to figure out how to go find his sister without having to worry about Chloe. When out the blue Chloe asked him a question, "What brings anybody to a store Chloe? Toooo Shooooop" He said slowly to her.  
  
Throwing up an evil eye to him she began to make a comment when she heard something, "You guys hear that?" Standing up Chloe was about to walk off when she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
"Sticking together, remember? We don't need you running off and getting lost," Brady said sternly.   
  
Quite offended and outraged, she snatched her arm out of Brady's hand and stared at him with icy eyes, "Who do you think you are? I'm not going to sit around and do nothing when my best friend is out there. And Brady this routine of you sneaking up on me is really getting old," Chloe stated harshly with an added emotion that came from somewhere.  
  
Brady stared at her, as if he were confused. He didn't know at this time how to read Chloe. 'Did she want him or not?' he thought. Re-grasping her arms he began not caring about how she felt about him griping her, as he now realized how close he was to her. Those lips looked inviting and at the time he didn't care who saw him. Philip or no Philip, he may have been blood but he sure wasn't going to let that interfere with the adrenaline rush he was getting just by being near her. About to lean forward he was stopped by a voice saying, "Anybody in here?"  
  
Shawn standing up at the minute the voice spoke, "It's Belle" he said.  
*********************  
  
The girls continued walking peacefully. It had been awhile since Jan spoke. Belle figured it was fear. Jan might have not been one to like the dark but she sure couldn't handle any more of Mimi slams. That, Belle was for sure about. Belle also new that Jan had been right before, about not knowing where to go and she took it upon herself to shout out to the empty store, "Anybody in here?"  
  
Only a few seconds later went by before Belle was answered. And by the most beautiful sight her scared body could lay eyes on. There stood her boyfriend, her one and only love with a group of others following closely behind his quick paced feet. Her brother, Philip, Jason, and 'Chloe?' Belle thought. Beginning to laugh and smile she wondered just exactly how they survived. It wasn't like Chloe was the most social person but she could imagine that with all four boys there had to be words shared among the group. Almost positive it was. She eyed each guy suspiciously. Scanning their physical appearances for any signs of scratches, bruises, or red marks that could have been engraved by a girl or each other in that case. Finally satisfied she stopped and gave Shawn a sweet kiss on the lips.   
  
Brady noticed how his sister began her initial impressions of them and asked once she was through with the love fest, "Belle is it something you were looking for?"  
  
Belle slightly amused that her brother picked up on it she replied, "Well you can't blame me. It's hard to believe that you guys survived being together in a group. I mean it hasn't been that long. But I don't think I need to point out the relationships among the group. Especially when in comparison to Chloe. No offense"  
  
"None taken," Chloe stated confidently but dashed her flashlight onto Jan and said, "But it looks like a few causalities have taken place among you gals. Seeing as Jan has a deeper shade of red across her face than I have on my lips. I'm guessing she either A) greeted the wall while walking in this dark store B) met the hands of one you lady's hands, which I couldn't blame or C) all of the above. Although C is a reasonable answer, 'B' seems more plausible"  
  
Jason even had to smirk look at the red impression of a hand on Jan's face. "Wow, you really got it!" As he couldn't help but laugh as his flashlight bounced on and off her face.  
  
Jan threw a dirty glare to Chloe before she threatened Jason with her stare of annoyance.  
  
Stepping into leader mode Brady said, "Come on guys, why don't we go back over here and decide what to do next."  
***************  
  
All sat in a circle in the order of left to right and closest to the main aisle was Jan, Jason, Mimi, Shawn, Belle, Philip, Chloe, and Brady. All looking at one another, sitting quietly. Then Jason spoke up all of a sudden.  
  
"Are we just going to sit here and let this empty store go to waste? Now how would we be upholding teenagers across America if we did nothing? I would be quite ashamed, damnit!" Jason said getting goofy and standing up as making a pledge and placing his fist heavily over his heart. "WE SHALL NOT LET THIS STORE GO TO WASTE! WE SHALL NOT JUST SIT AROUND AND GET OUR BLOOD SUCKED! (Winking at Chloe as everyone rolled their eyes) WE SHALL NOT AND MOST CERTAINLY NOT FALL PREY TO BOREDOM OF STARING AT EACH OTHER! I, Jason Welles, have made this pledge who's with me!," he shouted.  
  
Mimi had gotten annoyed a while back and stood up knocking Jason back to his place. "Jase, no offense, no never mind there is. Don't ever try to make a speech without a brain, okay sweetie (batting her eyes sweetly but in a sarcastic tone)? Next, I for one would like to get the hell out of here. But since that isn't possible, I do agree with the raving lunatic about one thing, and that being, we should do something. Any suggestions?"  
  
Belle sprouted up real quick and said, "How about a friendly game of truth or dare?"  
  
Moans and groans were emitted from the group of teens but no objections had been made.  
  
"So it stands, we'll play a game of truth or dare!" Belle said excitedly knowing she would use this game to her advantage to find out what was wrong with Mimi, but most importantly find out who got her what, especially a certain someone.  
  
***********  
  
"Perfect" the killer smiled looking at his trap. Now all was needed was one of the dumbfounded teens to stumble into it. And once in it, "There's no escaping baby!" he shouted happily.   
  
"But how do I get them over here?" he began to wonder. He couldn't necessarily walk over there and say, 'Hey kids, remember me? Yeah that's right well I got a special treat over here for you all. Want to come over here and see it?' he thought. No, he needed to take his own action to leading one away which would eventually lead to the whole group breaking up. If only he had gotten to the blond chick when he first saw her by herself. But it was too late to look back and he needed to formalize a way, NOW! Sitting back, he began to ponder when a light bulb clicked and he got up to inspect how the teens conversation were going. He knew exactly how to get one person away and he would use it to his best knowledge if he had to….  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	5. Truth or Dare

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 4: Truth or Dare  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Belle who suggested the friendly game decided to go first by turning her attention to Shawn. "Let's make this a counter clockwise direction for asking questions" she said. Knowing this would give her the opportunity to question Shawn first.  
  
Shawn knew what his girl was doing and wasn't a fool. If everyone did agree to go in this direction he would foil her plans of trying to find out what he was getting her. If he couldn't know what she was getting him how could she about her gift?  
  
No objections yet again, Belle felt she was on a roll as she turned to Shawn again and said, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Shawn not being stupid and quite brave took his chances and said, "Dare." Smirking uncontrollably he noticed Belle's facial expression go to one of confidence to one of confusion. He knew what she had expected him to say.  
  
Then Belle smiled again and just said, "Okay Shawn. Your dare is to whatever I say for the rest of the night or decide to go you have to agree on it."  
  
Shawn was taken back, he didn't expect something so SIMPLE. Why would he ever turn down anything his precious Belle would want to do. He would do anything and everything for her, yet it was something about how her tune swifted quickly that shook him. 'She's up to something' he finally realized but let it go turning to Mimi for her turn. "Meems, Truth or Dare?"  
  
Mimi thought for a moment. After all this was Shawn would could be the most harm in him wanting to know truth? Then again there could be damage made there and incriminating facts could be used against her later. Deciding that might be risky buisiness she took a "Dare"  
  
Shawn knew Mimi, and knew she wasn't one to tell all, all the time. This is why he had been planning this for quite sometime. "Mimi, your dare is to pick 2 guys out this group and one girl besides Belle. What you are to do is kiss one guy on the lips for a full minute and to the other guy whisper 'erotic' nothings into his ears seductively. To the girl you must give her a hug and an apology," Shawn smiled. It may have not been the greatest dare ever done but it still was funny to see Mimi's face flush.  
  
Mimi swallowed hard and weighed her options of who would be the 2 lucky guys. She already figured who she wasn't going to apologize to. At least with her and Chloe things had been getting better, but if Shawn was hoping for an epiphany to be made with the slut, he was dead wrong. Mimi began eyeing who would be her lucky lips guy and her erotic ears boy. There was Philip, Jason, and Brady. Shawn was out the question, Belle might attack her if she did try something. Mimi then decided she needed to debate on this one, but then thought about just going for it. 'Here goes nothing' she thought as she walked over to her first victim, and turned to Shawn, "Make sure your timing it!" she said  
  
Mimi knelt down in front of him and placed her lips onto his and he wasn't reluctant to kiss her as she thought he would be. It was easy getting into the kiss too. She felt a pair of eyes burning her but at the moment Mimi didn't even care to care about how they felt.  
  
"Time's up!" Shawn said as he noticed the two continued for about her second before she broke it off and he reopened his eyes and exhaled then inhaled. "Hmm, someone seemed to be having fun" Shawn winked to Mimi and caused her to blush.  
  
Mimi began walking to her next person and sat besides them as she began to whisper in a sexually induced voice, "I'd like to take you and your friend on an unforgettable ride (sliding her index finger across his chest and near his crouch). Feel free to park your luxury car in my garage any time. (Licking his ear) I'll make it worth your while if you ever have more than 2 hours to spare. I'm like air, one puff is never enough because there is always more of me you can take in." Mimi turned to Chloe, smiling widely. Not even noticing the development of her victim as his pants had become quite tight.   
  
Mimi walked over to Chloe and said, "I know you must of heard me apologize to you at least a billion times now. But this makes a billion one, Chloe Lane I'm sorry. Friends?" Mimi questioned holding out her arms wide open. Chloe stood up and stepped into the welcoming arms.  
  
Chloe was reluctant to hug Mimi after what she had just did. And who she had done it with, but Chloe refused to let if effect her. "Your apology is accepted"  
  
Mimi then went back to her seat and turned to Jason, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Jason was still stunned but decided not to display his state of shock, "Um seeing how the dare's have been going, I'm going to vote for a Dare."   
  
Mimi smiled and said, "I dare you to pay Chloe a compliment, be kind to her the rest of the evening and also to lay a nice and tender kiss on the lips. But I won't make it a minute, no you two only have to kiss for 30 seconds tops!"   
  
Jason thought to himself 'I can do this'. He walked over to Chloe and can see she already looked annoyed. He watched her as she through cursing daggers of hate to Mimi. But Mimi was too busy crying from all the laughter to look up at Chloe's expression.   
  
Chloe looked up to Jason as he stood over her and sighed out heavily, "Let's get this over with." She said as she didn't even give him the chance to move in on her as she just forced her lips onto his. Jason didn't object at her way of taking control.   
  
Brady was quite wide-eyed at what was going on. And really got pissed to the fullest when he heard Jason moan. Brady didn't know if it was one of pleasure or what! But he looked down to his watch and counted down in his head 5..4..3..2..1, "TIME!" Brady shouted rising to his feet and breaking Jason from Chloe.  
  
Jason was still in a blur but he did manage to pay the girl one of many compliments that would be given that day, "Hot lips!" he said aloud to Chloe.   
  
Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Brady as she thought to herself it must of worked. He was staring at her accusingly. She smiled at him and blew a kiss to him on the side. She mouthed to him so that no one could hear, "Two can play this game."  
  
Brady didn't say anything as he heard Jason say something about Jan. He quickly realized he was questioning her about which one she wanted to do.  
  
"Truth" Jan said.  
  
Jason was somewhat mad that out of everybody before him he got stuck with a girl who wanted to answer a freaking truth. He was so hoping to daring her to kiss Belle for at least 10 seconds. Jason thought quickly and then asked, "Who is the one guy in here you have fantasized of having romantic rendezvous with the most?"  
  
Jan gulped as she didn't want to become killed but she answered, "None of you. Your all just boys to me but if I had to decided one of you the lucky person would have to be Shawn."  
  
Chloe said to the side, "Oh yeah he's really the LUCKY one."  
  
Jan chose to ignore her comment and turned to Brady. "Truth or Dare," she asked.  
  
Brady was reluctant to ever ask for a truth question from Jan. Knowing her it might relate to Chloe. And if she asked him what he didn't want to be asked then what would he do. So he opted for a dare. "Dare."  
  
Jan really didn't care as she said, "I dare you to do something you've been wanting to do all night."  
  
Brady was praising Jan in the back of his mind. She granted him with a freedom to do something. Brady then turned to Chloe and knew what it was he was about to do…..  
  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	6. Catch A Girl, Get A Girl

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 5: Catch a Girl, Get a Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
Brady still staring at Chloe announced to everyone his idea of doing what he wanted to do all night, turning back to Chloe he said, "I want to give up this kid stuff and go to the more childish of games. Ever heard of something called 'catch a girl get a girl?' Well that is something I've been wanting to play all night with a special someone."  
  
Philip noticed the game Brady was up to and decided to play along to it. "I'm in" Philip said eyeing Chloe yet he was still shaken up by Mimi's dare. Even though he wasn't the lucky guy but he sure Jason was smiling a mile a minute.  
  
Jason smiled at the opportunity. Knowing the girl he was going to catch. It might be a silly game but, oh well. He was going to cash in on the little erotic SOMETHINGS that Mimi had offered. It stirred little more than just a small effect he was feeling the full effect and couldn't just let this time pass by.  
  
All quickly agreed to the game at hand if it meant giving up the game of truth or dare for awhile.   
  
Chloe was somewhat upset of how Brady changed the game around to prevent her from having her turn and how it prevented Philip from doing so as well. He was up to something as well with this game and she knew what she had to do just then and there.   
  
Shawn and the boys huddled in group to create a strategy. Each may have decided who they were going after in their minds, but there was no sure way of that was the girl they would end up with. Or if some other guy might pick the girl you were after. There was always the chance Philip would go after Mimi but then again there would always be Chloe. Speaking of Chloe what about Brady and Jason, for some reason Jason appeared to have taken interest in her that quick. Jason just might go after Jan but Jan appeared to have her own plans in mind. Shawn knew she might be one of the type of those unwanted girls in the game who might jump out and say, "Oh I guess you found me. I'm all yours!" Shawn shuddered with the thought of actually having caught Jan, who would get his perfect girl then?   
  
'Just leave it alone Brady' he thought. Having zoned out the conversation somewhat he heard the final product of it. Shawn came up from the group once they realized how much time they would give the girls to hide.  
  
Speaking as the new leader and representative for the boys side he said, "You have exactly five minutes, right Jase (Shawn said turning around to Jason and Jason nodded looking to his watch) to hide in any parts of the stores. But here are our terms. Once we have caught the girl, we have the chance to have one wish granted by her in which she must do!" Shawn said which got a loud applause of hollering and hooting from the boys behind him.  
  
Belle nodded her head and gathered the girls around to create their own terms. Once they were through Belle came up as their leader and made their proclamations of rules.   
  
"We accept your terms but add onto it. If it is the girl who finds the boy that is in search of her, then she has the option of getting a wish granted for him or having the option to turn down his wish. She also has the right to decide if his wish is outside her limits. And Shawn you must also make your group of boys escort the girl they FIND, back to here. There is a total of 10 minutes and if no one is found out by then we should report back to here. Deal?" Belle said.  
  
Shawn was about to object when he realized Belle's dare from earlier. The one in which he figured wouldn't become a threat later had became one. He turned his head back to the boys with sympathetic eyes and they agreed to the terms. "Deal" Shawn said.  
  
**********  
  
Not having to carry out his plan to separate one from the group, they were already doing his job for him. The clown couldn't help but smile at the certain turn of events. He had also become quite aroused with the group of girls actions. The way they did them and how they worked it oh so well. He knew that he was willing to play this game. Sure that one would fall into his trap he set up in the baby's clothing department. Yet that wouldn't stop him from having fun. After all the game was catch a girl, got a girl. And he would try to catch a few. Then he would toss them to the side to be butchered later.  
Smiling he went to hide and wait for when a girl came close to where he was.  
*********  
  
Watching the hands on his clock Jason sounded, "And your time to start to hide, starts NOW!"  
  
The girls ran while Jan simply jogged to some location she obviously had had in mind.  
  
Belle ran to the aisle she was most common with in the store. 'Off to the Pop music section' she thought as she knew it wouldn't be long before Shawn would locate her. He would always know what was on her mind.  
********  
  
Mimi eventually slowed down when she separated from Chloe. Or more of Chloe separated from her, probably still upset about the dare with Jason. 'Or' Mimi thought, 'Could it be that little Miss Chloe does have feelings for Brady?' Mimi smiled at the corruption she could cause to help urge on the development. 'Just having a little fun with Brady to help them out. I'm sure Chloe wouldn't mind' she thought as she ran to the baby department of the store.   
*******  
  
As Jan was running along happily she thought how she would get Shawn alone. Beginning to skip as she thought of having him alone to herself she missed the large sign that said 'Wet Floor.' As she went sailing down the lane into a bunch of stacked Bouncing Tigger toys that automatically were sat off at her body's impact and began attempting to bounce from inside the box that contained them. Jan lay under the boxes and kicked one of them harshly from her feet.   
  
"Shit!" she said as she began to regain balance and stand up. Then she realized she couldn't stand up, her feet had twisted along the way causing her to have sprung her ankle.   
  
"Double shit" she said as she laid on the Tigger doll that had been set off and let it bob her head back and forth.   
  
"This already sucks!"  
****  
  
Chloe ran into the lingerie section of the store. Closing into the section she wondered what had brought her to begin with. Looking at the transparent garments of red, white, black lace, and thong blues. She began to walk away when she heard a voice say…  
  
"Where do you think your going, little lady?" he said.  
*********  
  
Brady formalized a plan in his head. He was going to go after Mimi, having noticed her reaction to the kiss could really bring it in if it was Mimi who he was walking back with. Brady was sure were Mimi might have ran off to until something stopped him as he heard something say, "Tiggers like to bounce…"  
  
"What the fuck?" Brady said aloud as he wondered in which direction he should be running off in. Had this been a scary movie it was always the crazy teen who got killed for 'investigating the noise' but Brady wasn't one to shy away from something. Then again he was too young to die and there was a loose serial killer. And he still hadn't done what he was really planning on doing along side with his dare. Which meant immediate action with Chloe.   
  
Brady smiled saying, "See I'm too young to die, I still have things to do and people to do….To do things with"  
**********  
  
Shawn smelt Belle's fragrance from far away and wasn't blind to it. As he running to the music department he thought about the most important people in his life. Deciding on making a quick detour Shawn ran towards the baby section in a last minute thought.  
*************  
  
Philip was just wondering off, he had no idea where to search for Chloe. Then he thought where she had went earlier, "Music." And before Philip knew it he was rounding the corners approaching the music section.  
***************  
  
Jason was at a blank for Mimi. Then he thought how poor she was before and she might try to hit the store up for what she might have considered, 'Real Jewelry.' So he began to walk to the section when something caught his eye, 'Who is that?' he thought.  
  
It certainly didn't look like somebody from their group.  
  
"Who the hell in our group has an afro that's red?"  
  
  
TBC….. 


	7. Escorting

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 6: Escorting  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was walking peacefully around the baby's department trying to scope the territory for any signs of Brady. Picking her head in and out from the corners of the aisles for a better shot. When all of a sudden she heard someone coming towards her. The figure sure as hell didn't appear to be as tall as Brady which frightened her.   
  
Mimi began backing up from her peaking corner and backed herself right into a rope in which she tripped over but caught her balance unsteadily. In effect it set off a bunch of baby Gerber jars to fall to the floor. At the collision most busted with the automatic impact of the floor. Mimi watched as all fell to the floor and realized this had to be a signal for someone. It had been a trap, it had to have been.  
  
When someone hit her from behind on the head. The heavy hit landed her a painful headache. She went to her knees holding her head in both hands as her eye rolled up. She fell to her side in surrender. Having blacked out, she didn't even witness the net that fell over on top of her unconscious body sprawled on the banana, mush peas, corn, and apple baby food stained Wal-Mart floor.  
*********  
  
Shawn walking whether slowly to the baby's department. He had enough time to romance Belle but he first needed to get who little brother something.  
  
When out of nowhere came a noise. It sounded similar to the sound of glass breaking all at once. Shawn began running without any cause to the area. He had already been in going in that direction.  
  
Finally approaching the aisle he slowed down looking into it and his eyes went wide with shock.  
  
Shawn walked over to Mimi's body and removed the net and jars that surrounded her. Even though Shawn was use to the smell of baby's food. He still frowned and turned his nose up. He was use to the smell when it was fed to his brother ONE at a time.   
  
Shawn bent down to pick up Mimi's body and grunted as he lifted her back into his arms. "(Deep sigh) Mimi you need to lay off the ho-ho's," Shawn smiled quietly.   
  
Mimi began to mumble words that Shawn couldn't make out for sure. He was positive he heard her say, "It's a trap and he's here."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes at giving up what the hell she was attempting to say. Even if he could make out what she was saying he didn't know what it meant. Sighing he realized due to the rules he wouldn't be able to search out for his perfect girl.   
  
The thought infuriated him at who would be escorting her back. Friend or not they'd be a dead man.  
  
Then Shawn said, "Except for Brady." Besides the fact he was his sister he didn't want to mess with Brady.  
***********  
Brady was walking to the piles of Tigger boxes and saw dark crinkly hair being poked out from the stacks. It was obvious that it wasn't Chloe and he shined down his flashlight.   
  
Brady laughed mercifully at the scene before him. Then he realized the situation and said, "Oh sh*t!"   
  
Brady tried to quickly back away from Jan before she saw him. Too late.  
  
"Oh you've found me!" Jan perked thinking it was Shawn.   
  
Brady rolled his eyes at the unwanted girls attempt of sounding thankful. He was cursing anybody who could hear his thoughts for how things turned out. He would of whether prepared escorting his sister back in this case.  
  
Jan lifted her head from the pile and that ear to ear grin when flat in 2 seconds top.   
  
She wasn't quite sure she saw the figure right. They were tall and had blonde hair and…blue eyes. "Brady?"  
  
Rolling his eyes he replied sarcastically, "No its, Piglet I've came over here to help out my friend Tigger who got stuck with a ho, …I mean Ow!" Pretending to rub his elbows as if he hit them. Holding out his 'good arm' he reached for her hand to guide her up.  
  
Jan didn't even know what Brady had almost said. She took his hand and told her the circumstances of her problems. As in she had a swollen ankle.   
  
Brady became madder at the minute. 'What the hell' he thought. This girl ought to have yellow and red flags posted all around her saying 'CAUTION!'  
  
Placing one of her arms around his shoulder he began to escort her back to their stomping grounds and muttered, "D**n, d**n, d**n, d**n" all the way back through gritted teeth.  
  
Jan stared at him dumbfounded not knowing or really caring.  
  
Then Brady realized what Philip might be up to, as he knew he would most likely be with Chloe. 'My Chloe' he thought bitterly as he was going to give his uncle something to think about if he did show up with her.  
********  
  
Philip peaked into the country section, dipped into the classical, and something in the rap caught his eyes.  
  
He began to eye the new Busta Rhymes CD along with the new Ludacris. He was about to listen to them when he heard something ruffling on the other side.  
  
Walking over to the Pop section he saw the back of a familiar blonde.  
  
"Belle, what are you doing over here? Waiting for Brady I assume right?" he questioned.  
  
Belle was confused. Why would she be waiting for him. Then she realized he meant Shawn. "Yeah I was but you've found me and rules are rules, sooooo" she trailed off.  
  
Philip was disappointed but he would be glad to escort Belle back as he held out his arm for her to place hers in his.  
  
She did so and he said, "Thank you, my lady, shall we?"  
"We shall," Belle said charmingly. Still quite disappointed that Shawn hadn't found her first she settled for now but he would get it later.  
*********  
  
Brady and Jan were first to arrive. They weren't that far to begin with. Brady sat Jan down in a chair and watched for others to return.  
  
When Brady noticed Shawn coming his way carrying Mimi he was quick to go help him. That's when he noticed from the corner of his eye that Philip and Belle were also approaching. Brady looked between the two and noticed tension and fury on each face. Most was being emitted from Shawn and Belle.  
  
Brady smiled realizing he wouldn't be the one kicking his uncle's boat but it seemed Shawn might.  
Coming to Shawn he dropped the smile and inquired, "What happened to her?"  
  
Shawn was too upset to even give a full answer but just said, "I don't know so lay off me! I need to go sit her down."   
  
Brady backed away as Shawn rushed past him and through deathly glares at Philip ignoring Belle's harsh face.  
  
No sooner where all in the Sporting Goods section did an argument begin. Belle was yelling at Shawn and cursing Mimi, even though Mimi wasn't wake to defend herself. Shawn was cursing Philip, Philip was defending himself the best he could. But he was mostly confused as to why he had to.  
  
Brady sat back laughing a mile a minute. He wouldn't let it get out of control but it was pretty funny to observe. Until a very loud groan broke up the room.  
  
Turning Brady realized Mimi was finally wake. "Hey sleeping… um Sleeping Meems!" he said smirking.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and rubbed her head then realized what she was about to say, "OMG! You guys the killer is in this store. I saw him, and he set this trap up and .. And how did I get over here?"   
  
Shawn spoke up, "For one thing you probably saw me and another thing I lugged your body over here to best of my muscles capability."  
  
Mimi was pissed at Shawn's comment and came back, "This coming from the brightest crayon in the Crayola box. I thinks not. Ooh I forgot think isn't in your vocabulary. All you know is 'yes Jan', 'of course Jan,' and lets not forget, 'when and at what time Jan.' Yeah right," Mimi said.  
  
Conversation was getting a little too out of hand as Brady interjected and said, "Look Mimi you just had a pretty bad accident, okay?"  
  
"No, not okay! Someone hit me from behind! That's why I was on the floor to begin with" she protested.  
  
Shawn came back and said, "I think your really hallucinating the only thing I can think that hit you on the back of the head is that jar that was swinging from a rope…" the Shawn trailed off.  
  
Mimi saw, "That what I've been trying to say I think that was a trap!" Mimi stopped as another groan was heard from the group. "What the hell was that?"  
  
Brady was confused as well he thought it had been Mimi who done it the first time.   
  
That's when Jason came around the corner doubled over holding his stomach and leaning to each wall for support. Coughing up blood he finally fell in front of Belle's feet with a heavy thud.  
  
And that's when it clicked to Brady, "Where's Chloe?" he asked.  
  
"That bitch…" Jason had started. But too late, lights out…  
  
  
  
TBC….. 


	8. Escaping w/o the Escort

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 7: Escaping w/o the Escort  
  
  
  
  
The killer began to approach Chloe like a lion. Slowly walking to her and observing her actions.   
  
Chloe felt the eyes and turned rapidly back and forth trying to see who it was watching her.   
  
"Who's there"? she said aloud. But smiled at the thought of it probably being Brady. But if it was him why couldn't she sense his presence. Then again she couldn't either, but the stares earlier were welcomed these were completely different.  
  
Jason heard Chloe speak up and watched as the guy was about to pounce onto her. He shouted, "Chloe watch out!"  
  
As the guy was already on Chloe wrestling her and tearing off the garments that were the only thing blocking him from his prized object. Smacking Chloe to calm her down he said, "I thought the game was catch a girl, get a girl. Well here's my wish baby. Now just hold still so I can do something your pansy a** boyfriend couldn't do!" he smirked as he ripped her shirt off and began to drool over the amount of cleavage. Yanking her khakis off as well he was satisfied with who he caught.  
  
Jason had already been running over there but even he had too catch a glimpse of what Brady and Philip often fought after. Smiling in light of the situation he could truly understand why they did it now. Throwing a killer right hook to the killers face he knocked him out. Or at least he thought he did.  
  
Jason begin helping Chloe to her feet.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked as noticed she was shivering and he couldn't help but notice other area on her was cold as well. Her headlights were beaming.  
  
Chloe was too out of it to notice Jason attention as she saw the killer beginning to move around. "We have to go now! We need to go find the others and get out of here!" she said. She began to grab his hand and run away with him when the clown had already been back on his feet.   
  
He pounded the mess out of Jason. Chloe hopped on the back of the killer even in what she was wearing. Attempting to bite his neck.  
  
He smiled and said, "You can be putting your mouth wherever you want to put it later" as he threw her across. She landed hard on top of Jason.   
  
Chloe noticed that Jason had been pretty badly beating and whispered to him, "Look I know your hurt. I'll stall go get help."  
  
And with that Chloe went running in her condition as she grabbed one of the lingerie's from a rack and didn't care to see which one she picked up. She was off in a full sprint hopping along every now and then.   
  
The killer was soon chasing after and kicked Jason one last time before he left.   
  
"Uhhh" Jason moaned as he did it. Jason went off in la-la land for a short nap. Once he was through he tried his best to stand up fully. When that wouldn't work he just went what he could do. Crawling on all fours and picking up dust along the way off the floor. Making a quick joke he said, "Maybe the judge should of ordered Mimi and Jan to cleanup in here at night."  
  
Finally he had made it to where the others were. They were all arguing and he couldn't barely scream for help. He stood again and finally made it only to get whooshed over with dizziness again. Falling to the ground in front of Belle.   
  
He heard Brady's question. Talking about the clown whether than Chloe he said, "That bitch." Then he went into his second nap.  
********  
  
When Jason finally awakened he recalled the whole story to the group. Listening most intently had been Brady.  
  
Shawn questioned finally, "So why did you call Chloe a b**ch if she saved your a**?"  
  
Jason replied snidely, "I wasn't talking about her! I was talking about the piece of s**t that fought me!"  
  
"You mean kicked your a**?" Jan said smiling.  
  
Jason chose to ignore her and turned to the group, "So what should we do?"  
  
All were at a lost for words.  
  
"Brady what do you think we should do?" Belle said turning to where her brother was. Confused she asked the whole group, "Where did Brady go?"  
  
  
TBC…. 


	9. In Search Of...

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 8: In Search of…  
  
  
  
  
A man on a mission, Brady was pacing himself as he ran through the store. Looking through the aisles for any sign of briskly and briefly. The slightest movement or change in air would slow his rate. But nothing of the sorts had occurred since the moment of his departure from the others.   
  
His first stop was over at the scene of the crime. A scene in which Jason, even in his dumb jock before and after the fight had just a few minutes ago described to him and the others. Slowing his step he approached the lingerie section sacredly. Eyeing each piece of clothing on the rack or scattered on the floor in what appeared to remind him of what was Belle's closet to have looked like.  
  
Passing by the jewelry he noticed a few glasses seemed have been broken. And so had a few or a lot in some containers been missing jewelry. It struck Brady as odd that a killer would be stealing from the store. Or maybe Jan had stopped by before she decided to have her 'causality.' Or maybe it had been what Brady had expected before. If indeed they were dealing with Salem's killer.  
  
The Salem murdered had been noted as a mysterious and strange character. Having been reported in some times costumes. In the murder that killed Kevin, Mimi's ex boyfriend, he had been noted as having been wearing a Hambuglar costume. One of McDonald's inspired character cartoons that were apart of the kids theme of the fast food restaurant.  
  
When Susan Adamson came up dead along with Penelope Marshall at the docks, no one was reported as seeing anything. Unlike in Kevin's case where there were witnesses, none were at the docks the night of the two girls death. But a piece of purple fabric that had snagged against a nail had been found. And inducted as evidence but had little traces of anything to go off from it.  
  
Then Brady thought to the resident teenage slut, not Jan, but Cynthia. She was a targeted victim as well, but she lived to tell a story. A story no one could understand no less. She was practically gone so anything she did say was probably being spoken from the back of her head. She was in a state of shock and no sooner than that did she die. Not having died from the attack, the killer almost killed her but he didn't. No, Cynthia killed herself. The late night sessions with boys of Salem High had finally did to her body that it does to people of her kind. It gave her a disease and not just any. Cynthia killed herself with hate. Literally she did, overdosed on some painkillers and the fact she was still in shock didn't help. So who the killer was wouldn't be revealed.  
  
'Now he will', Brady thought. Especially if he harmed his precious Chloe. He shouldn't have never agreed to play this game they had secretly conducted. If he did, he shouldn't have went back and decided to go after Mimi, just to make her jealous.  
  
Brady eyes swept across the section. As if he was there and he saw what Jason saw. He stood where Jason was and if he were actually there he saw the whole scene play down to the 'T'. Having paid close attention to Jason allowed him with the visions he saw. Looking at the scene once more he noticed Chloe's torn khakis and top. Lifting them to his nose, he could still feel her warmth. He turned to one of the racks to get a visual of how Chloe went about getting off of Jason and running. When the light bulb clicked inside of his head he looked to the only direction Chloe could only be running in if she did grab something before sprinting.  
  
'She's got to be in the other half of the store. So that means she in the back by the furniture' he thought solemnly. Because if she is back there, 'then he is too' he realized as he dropped her clothes and began running as if he were in the Olympics, it was the final lap and he going for the gold. "Chloe" he exhaled loudly.  
  
*************  
No one was answering Belle and she was already ticked off at Shawn. She spoke up and said, "Let's spilt up. Brady obviously knows there is a loose killer in this store judging from Jason's crushed ego. We need to group off and search for Brady AND Chloe. She might be hurt or worse, you guys!"  
  
Shawn noticed the saddening expressions taking over on Belle as he said, "You guys, Belle is right. We need to hurry and find them before something happens."  
  
All agreed as Jason and Jan just rolled their eyes. Shawn noticed this and got the perfect idea who should be grouped together. Of course he would be placed with his perfect girl even as pissed as she was with him.  
**********  
  
'Where the hell did the b**ch go' the killer thought. Somewhere along the way he had lost track of the long legged beauty and now he was lost. Deciding to just give up for the time being he went another route. Turning around to go to the baby's section of the store. He was pretty sure he heard his trap get tripped up a while back.   
  
"I'll finish with you later, Baby! You still owe me one wish!" he shouted to her. He knew she was somewhere close but not exactly sure as of where.  
**********  
  
Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she watched him walk off. She let the end of the bat ever so lightly hit the floor, though she still had a grip on it. She watched as the clown walked off into the distance until he eventually disappeared.   
  
She slid to the floor as her back lay against the wall next to the huge mattress set and cried silently. She felt so alone and in danger. She knew he would be back in a matter of time.  
  
Then Chloe heard something, a matter of time had become now and she could hear someone approaching. She stood up once again weakly and placed her body in the stance for baseball. In position she was waiting until they got close enough for her to hit them.  
**********  
  
Brady slowed to a stop and was about to call out for Chloe when he met the fiery of a wooden bat to his stomach. He fell over holding his stomach as the assault to his body kept going until he moved a hand from his face to see who it was.  
  
"CHLOE! STOP, shit, your hurting me! CHLOE! It's me, Brady!" he shouted.  
  
"I know!," she screamed as she hit him one last time before she stopped hitting him as roughly and violently. Then with surrender to her hunched over body ever so loosely let the bat fall and meet the ground. With its hard tap and began to roll steadily away from the couple.   
  
Brady looked up and watched her, and that's when he noticed what she was wearing. 'No time for that Black' he thought shaking the image from his mind. He sat up and noticed her silent whimper began to morph into a sorrow filled cry. Without him even realizing what was going on she was sitting besides him and she wrapped herself up in his arms.  
  
"Just hold me" she commanded lowly.  
  
Brady only nodded as he just held her and began content in doing so. Even if the girl assaulted him earlier and nearly beat the living sh*t out of him. He still felt for her what he did before his body became dismantled by the bat. Brady knew that love hurt sometimes. Even if this time was a physical one.  
*********  
  
Shawn looked to Jan, "Jan, your with Philip. Jason your with Mimi. And Belle your with me."  
  
Belle rolled her eyes as she turned to him, "Who died and made you the leader. I think it should be…" No way was he going to lead the command or try to butter her up so quickly. She was still in the process of venting and he hadn't even begun to hear her raving. No, Shawn wasn't going to escape this so easily.  
  
Belle had stopped but became stumped at the circumstances, she certainly didn't want him paired with Mimi. Even if he seemed to show signs of not wanting her. Belle still couldn't be sure about Mimi's new side if you could call her new found whorish act that. Just flaunting and cursing at whomever she pleased. And most definitely not Jan, she could tell she was still pining away for him.   
  
"…it should be Jason and you, Shawn-Douglass Brady, Jan and Mimi, and Phillip and I, right Shawn?" She questioned nicely, she knew Shawn had no authority. He agreed to do the dare from earlier. Which made him do anything she asked of him.   
  
As if reading her mind, Shawn rolled his eyes and said, "Belle! The game is over. This is real life, two peoples lives are in stake, and all of ours are!"  
  
Belle was quite determined though, "I agree. But since Mimi and Jan are both incapable of doing anything. Handicaps such as the two shouldn't be wondering the store if with someone (As Jason thought at the same time, 'What am I? F*cking Clark Kent.). They can only slow the other person around. I think they should stay here and wait for Brady and Chloe to show up. If they do they can signal us. Better yet we can keep in touch with those walkie talkies (A/N I know I can't spell) over there. Since both girls are handicapped. Jan and her leg and Mimi and her mind (Jason laughed inside his head at the last remark and said lowly "No comment"). Now am I right or am I right, Shawn?" Belle concluded finally.  
  
Shawn didn't even feel like it, if this is how she wanted it to be, fine, "FINE! Come on Jase!" he said as he grabbed Jason who was quite reluctant.  
  
"Next time I'm going to pretend to pass out longer" Jason mumbled as he followed behind Shawn.  
  
"Come on Philip!" Belle puffed out as she was already walking off. Philip dashed up and out as he followed behind her.  
  
Mimi finally registered what happened as she said, "That bitch called me dumb."  
  
Jan rolled her eyes as she went to sleep.  
************  
  
The killer watched the group walk off and leave behind the two girls.   
  
"Happy? I am immensely happy!" he said as a devilish grin undertook his features.  
  
  
  
TBC…. 


	10. Red Light Special

One Night in Wal-Mart  
Chapter 9: Red Light Special  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking silently behind Belle, Philip followed her with his hands in his pockets as she guided the way with the flashlight. They had been only walking a short time as Philip looked up from watching the ground and noticed they were by the music section, AGAIN. Having feelings as if they were going in circles he spoke up after a minute of second guessing himself, "Belle do you know where we're going?"  
  
Too late, and definitely a bad move, Belle turned quickly to him and flashed the light in his face roughly. Feeling the heat coming off of her angered body and her determined stance.  
  
"What…DO you mean if I know where we're going! I do know for you information. If I didn't I wouldn't be guiding us! What do you take me for, a dumb blonde or something! Well, have you noticed the shade of your hair lately! We certainly aren't a brunette now are we Philip. And another thing…"  
  
Philip just shook his head and sighed deeply. He droned out the petite who was currently PMS'ing and he wasn't the one she should be letting it known to. He was sure he wasn't the brunette she wanted to mouth all her frustrations to.   
  
Looking between Belle and the music section he finally spoke up again to say, "Look Belle, shut it! Personally I've been lead around here like a little dog and YOU don't know where we're going. For goodness sakes this is the fifth time I have seen Shakira's CD on that rack! If its the stereotype of being a blonde that you want to use fine then, but you need to exclude this one!"  
  
And with that Philip walked off to the music. Picking up the first CD that his mind rampaged upon. Staring at it hardly, it was difficult to read things in the dark, squinting further he read aloud "Enrique….oh hell no" and with that Philip tossed it behind him.  
  
"Ouch!" a voice went from behind Philip. Turning to the source of the voice, Philip detected who may have been but it was too far off he didn't think it could have been them.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Philip asked.  
***************  
  
Still standing in the middle of the aisle, Belle thought of all that had happened tonight. She reflected silently on the courses of action she took. The so out of herself she had been. She was ashamed needless to say but she still felt she was owed to act out the way she did. She knew that Mimi had been acting off as well. Then she thought about all the things she called Mimi earlier a whore, slut, trick, whore, backstabber, low life, bitch, manipulative piece of shit, and easy. Thinking now, she realized she had yet to say half of the things out loud, some where just in her head as she saw Shawn carrying her.  
  
'Jealousy, the green eyed monster' Belle thought. Who would every believe Ms. Sunshine herself to ever know that emotion. And how she dreaded it so, this feeling of ever believing her 'tough guy', her 'cuddly wuddly simply irresistible knight' would ever think of cheating on her. Boy was she ever needing some morphine now to control her raging thoughts.   
  
'Hmm morphine', Belle thought. As she felt a headache coming on. She would need something for it. Beginning to walk away from Philip even if he was in the dark by himself. He had been right about what he said to her earlier, and that scared her that he was. How was it possible for Philip to take grasp of a situation before she did.  
  
Sighing heavily Belle turned her flashlight into the direction Philip had gone in and was pleasantly surprised by who was standing there.  
  
'It's not possible, he couldn't be here. I thought he had' Belle was sputtering in her mind. Her mouth agape and a tiny slip of saliva was forming at the side of her mouth about to spill.  
  
Reaching with a finger to close the girl's mouth he said, "Please no drooling. I know I'm hot and all as mad as you are with me but you know you still want this." Confidently and cocky he stood watching Belle's reaction.  
  
Smiling to him she jumped into him, hugging him tightly, "I'm so sorry Shawn! Let's not ever fight again. I didn't mean to call dumber than Jason, stupid, ignorant, a complete asshole, jackass, idiot, and all those other things" sweetly she smiled again.  
  
Shawn looked at her confused. Since when did she call him that? Brushing it to the side he didn't care.   
  
"Come here there's something I want to show you" he said taking grab of her hand walking off to the R&B section of the Music department.  
  
"What do you want to show me?" she asked as they stopped in front of a radio.  
  
"How much I love you. Actions speak louder than words and seeing as this is my gift from me to you, I hope you like it" he said as he turned on the radio.  
  
"Wait the electricity's off, how is that working?" she said astounded looking at the waves flush across the stereo.  
  
"Elementary, my dear Watson, elementary. Well more of the everlasting bunny and since this is equipped for taking them, I kind of just burrowed some from a once unopened packaged set of batteries and set them in there. But no more questions, more time for some loving" Shawn proclaimed as he took hold of Belle's hand and they began to sway their bodies to the song that once played at the Last Blast, "Missing You" by Case.  
  
"Standing here looking out my window   
My nights are long and my days are cold   
Cause I don't have you   
How can I be so damn demanding?   
I know you said that it's over now   
But I can't let go   
Every day I want to pick up the phone   
And tell you that   
You're everything I need and more   
If only I could find you"  
  
"I was following you the whole time, you know that right" Shawn asked.  
  
"Now I do" Belle cooed to him.  
  
"There's one other thing I forgot" Shawn said as he paused the music and walked over to a lamp. Belle was questioning his actions in the back of her mind but kept quiet to see what it was he was doing. As he reached behind s shelf and turned on a light. Which lit the whole store to a deep shade of red and it glowed throughout the whole store, although it was still dark there was still some light. It looked like the scene to an erotic nightclub.  
  
"What are you doing" Belle finally asked smiling to Shawn as he began to walk back to her. "How did you know about that light and what it would do?"  
  
"I just know about these type of stores. And I figured since K-Mart have their Blue Light Specials, we could have a Red Light Special and I'm up for sale." he smirked the last part.  
  
"Oooo how much?" she said wrapping her around him.  
  
"This much" he said kissing her and reaching over her to resume the music…  
  
"Like a cold Summer afternoon   
Like the snow coming down in June   
Like a wedding without a groom   
I'm missing you   
I'm the desert without the sand   
I'm the one without a band   
I'm a ring without a hand   
I'm missing you   
  
Driving 'round thought I saw you pass me  
My rearview mirror's playing tricks on me   
Cause you fade away   
Maybe I'm just hallucinating   
Cause my loneliness got the best of me   
And my heart's so weak   
Every day I want to pick up the phone   
And tell you that   
You're everything I need and more   
If only I could find you   
  
Like a cold Summer afternoon   
Like the snow coming down in June   
Like a wedding without a groom   
I'm missing you   
  
I'm the desert without the sand   
I'm the one without a band   
I'm a ring without a hand   
I'm missing you   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
  
Said I'm, I'm missing you   
Like a cold Summer afternoon   
Like the snow coming down in June   
Like a wedding without a groom   
I'm missing you   
I'm the desert without the sand   
I'm the one without a band   
I'm a ring without a hand   
  
I'm missing you   
Like a cold Summer afternoon   
Like the snow coming down in June   
Like a wedding without a groom   
I'm missing you   
I'm the desert without the sand   
I'm the one without a band   
I'm a ring without a hand   
I'm missing you   
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah   
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... "  
  
********************  
  
"Whoa, what the hell happened" Jason asked Philip as the whole store went red.  
  
"I don't know but something tells me that someone did that. But why aren't you with Shawn?" Philip asked.  
  
"He's busy with little Miss Belle. He probably dead so therefore they really are getting busy" Jason smiled wildly as he winked to Philip, who just simply rolled his eyes. Then an idea struck Jason. "You know about TLC, right?"  
  
Looking at him stupidly, "Yeah of course I do, what about them?" he asked.  
  
"Red…Light…Special….Remember that song? I say we go cash on those wishes with Mimi and Jan. You get Jan and I'll take care of Mimi, deal?" Jason declared sticking out his hand to confirm it.  
  
"Wait, why do I get stuck with Jan. How about you get Jan and I'll take care of Mimi, at least you have some knowledge what is forbidden territory on Jan and know which needs not to be touched. I'll just handle Meems, me and her really seem to be connecting." Philip said.  
  
"Wait so your going after Mimi now? So what about Chloe? Is she up for grabs because she has a lot of things that you can just only dream of wishing and grabbing upon. Can't say that I blame you for going after her now Phil."  
  
Crooking an eye, Philip stared at Jason in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be the same Jason that called Chloe any and every name but stuck close to the 'Ghoul Girl', and 'Freak' all the time. "You feeling okay there Jase?"  
  
Scratching his head he replied, "Quite dandy but anyways back to what I was saying, how about we play that song and go over to the girls for a nice little favor shall we?"  
  
Catching onto Jason's drift, Philip smiled and nodded his head. As the two walked over off and found a stereo to play the luscious song on. Then with Philip searched for the album entitled, "Crazy, Sexy, Cool" that had the familiar tune on it. When he found it he walked over to Jason who had been a busy ant trying to find plug ins and work the system with the assistance of powerful charged batteries the store sold for cars no less. Once he arranged all the wires and plugged in several speakers to make sure the sound could be heard from outside the store he looked to Philip. "You got it?"  
  
Handing it over to Jason with no words, he watched as he unwrapped the CD and placed it into the stereo system. Not only was Philip amazed at how Jason did it but he couldn't help but wonder how it was he failed everything but was smart enough to get a stereo to work with a car battery? Philip was brought back to reality with the blaring beats coming through.  
  
"Let's go get our ladies, shall we" Jason said as he and Philip both walked off into the red lit store.  
**************  
  
Jan lay with her head on her hands staring at the ceiling. It had been quiet the moments since the other's had departed to look for Ghoul Girl or the Belle's older bro, or b.k.a the Blonde Hottie. Sighing heavily Jan turned her attention to Mimi who had stood with her arms wrapped around herself staring down the aisles of the store.  
  
"So what's been up your ass lately Mimi? Can't be getting any since your so stiff and is most definitely isn't boy trouble. Seeing you in gear tonight eliminates that theory." Jan stated.  
  
Rolling her eyes she turned to Jan slowly and was about to say something when she felt someone tap her from behind.   
  
"Huh?" Mimi said as she turned around and was quickly snatched up as a shrill scream escaped her lips before she vanished before Jan's eyes.   
  
Jumping up quickly, it got dark around Jan again. Mimi had been the one with the flashlight since the lantern had went out some time ago. Now it was dark, and then all of a sudden red lights filled the air. Minutes later music was being played.   
  
"Mimi" Jan let out in a hushed cry. Silently whimpering as she looked swiftly behind her and to the side of her. "Mimi" she said again a little louder but a choked out and scared tone. "Don't do this to me, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said about things being stuck up your butt. Mimi, come out please, I'm getting…I mean…" she stopped as she heard somebody approaching. Stepping away from the sound, Jan back herself into a corner and that's when she felt a light tap to her side. Not turning around to find out, after the immediate touch, Jan ran off in a sprint even though her ankle was supposed to be swollen like she had told Brady earlier when he helped her back to the spot.  
  
Running and limping somewhat every now and then, she had no clue where she was going but she sure wasn't going to wait around to find out what happened to Mimi.  
**************  
  
"I'm sorry"   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For earlier."  
  
"You shouldn't be sorry, I shouldn't have done what I did"  
  
"Well if you knew what I was planning on or what I had been doing it would of justified why you beat me insanely."  
  
"And what was that Mr. Black?"  
  
"Well you see…" Brady had began but his mind wondered aimlessly back to what Chloe had been wearing. "That's a nice little special garment you have on there. It's deep red suits your body Very well," he said with extra emphasis to 'very'.  
  
Then before Chloe could utter a reply the room around them swept across in accented red hew. And moments later did the song by TLC fill the room with their harmonizing melody. Chloe smiled as she turned to Brady, "You did this for me? Is this what you had been planning? Because if it is Brady, I feel even worse for beating you earlier. I thought the reason you hadn't came after me as quickly as you should of was because you were going after Mimi to make me jealous further. I guess I must of not been on the same frequency as you for once, huh?"  
  
Brady smiled sheepishly and let his hand go through his hair before he said, "Yeah I set this up to happen but in a different way. But we're together so it doesn't matter. But I can't believe you would ever think I would go after Mimi. But it's okay, we both made our own mistakes today, but since I did find you aren't I entitled to a wish?" He smirked to her.  
  
Smiling up at him she said, "Technically no. Jason found me but I would whether grant your wish than his. I see myself having more fun with you than anything Jason could ever dream up. So what is it that you desire Mr. Black?" she smiled foolishly and toyed with the buttons of his shirt. Gliding her finger across his face and under his shirt.  
  
Brady inhaled deeply as he knew what his body wanted it became obvious in a matter of seconds since he saw Chloe in the red thong and draped over transparent top that was laced with fur on it. Lucky thing Chloe had decided to change into the whole attire since it was a matching set that included a nice little bra under it. When the light bulb stroke in Brady's head he turned to Chloe who's face was flaming hot and anticipating his answer very much so.  
  
"A great man once created a song that was entitled "Strip for You" although he did it for his lady, I'd like you to do that for me. But seeing as your already half way there, how about we follow the lyrics to this song. Why don't you give me the red light special?"  
  
"Because you can't handle it" she purred in his ear and leant up against him and sat straddling him. Moving up further on him and kissing his neck, "Now can you Brady?"  
  
Nothing came out of Brady mouths except 'huh' and he felt his hands running up Chloe's back. He began to join her in this little game when a noise came across the whole store.  
  
A voice shouted across the PA system, the same system that the Wal-Mart manager had had been speaking from when he shut down the store quickly.   
  
"NOOOOOOOooooooo, I have Gonorrhea!" 


	11. Kids Say the Darnest Things

One Night at Wal-Mart  
Chapter 10: Kids Say the Darnest Things  
  
  
  
  
It had became dead quiet between the two and they sat wide eyed staring at each other. Disbelief written over there face as they turned the heads to the direction of were the voices came. As if they were studying the ceiling and it held some great mystery before one got tired and reclaimed her focus back upon him.  
  
"That wasn't suppose to be apart of your surprise too Brady, because needless to say I'm surprised. If you had that much of a serious problem you could of told me, it's nothing to be ashamed of, it happens to the best of us" Chloe smiled getting back to reality.  
  
Brady stared at her crazily, "What the hell? Do I look like a walking and talking Cynthia or Jan to you? You think I actually have a STD? Come on now Chloe, if I were to put that type of a shock on you, I'd at least had done it afterwards. Do you think I really would of interrupted the moment of passion we were engaged in to let you in on the fact that I had Gonorrhea? I'd at least gave you the honor of being publicly embarrassed on Jerry Springer with the news. And I thought you knew me" Brady said shaking his head and tsk'ing her.  
  
Chloe slapped him heavily onto his shoulder as she got up from his lap where she had been straddling him before. When she stood over Brady she offered her hand to him in hopes of helping him to stand. "Well" she said impatiently as her hand stood hanging in the air.  
  
Brady grabbed her hand and stared at her daringly as he took a firm grasp onto her small hand that became enveloped into his. He started from her not so small feet ,'eh, they aren't that big either' he thought. Moving past her endless legs, to her smooth thighs. Her tangled thong which began to reveal a lot as Brady's eyesight got caught up into that before he moved onto her transparent red lingerie that accented the curve of her breast, her high chin, her tender lips, and those heavenly blue eyes of hers which revealed she was becoming angry.  
  
"Brady, what's your problem? Come on!" Chloe said as her stance took on a more irritated form as one hand still held Brady's and the other was placed on her hip.  
  
"Sorry"  
  
"Sorry for what? Getting interrupted? Or the fact that it takes you forever and a day to get up?"  
  
"No" he answered somberly.  
  
"Then what Brady? I ask you again, sorry for what?"  
  
"For this" Brady said as he moved her hand that still lay within in his and brought it to his lips. Placing a sweet butterfly upon the back of her hand and then placing another on her palm lightly. Chloe could no longer stay mad at him when he touched her like this.  
  
But before she could stay in utter bliss, Brady did something so quickly she hadn't seen it coming. He dropped her hand and with both of his hands grabbed her by her thighs and hoisted her into air bringing her back down onto is lap. Chloe body shivered in utter shock as all he could do is smile devilishly as her eyes blinked rapidly at him.  
"This is more like it" Brady said as he wrapped his arms around a still in shock Chloe.  
  
"You assatate" she said slowly.  
  
"Huh? Who me?" Brady said giving her his puppy dog eyes he had just discovered.  
  
"Yes, you. Brady Victor Black, you are an ass-a-tate! Why did you do that! You could've at least warned me!"  
  
"But I did honey" he smiled.  
  
"Sometimes you just…you just….just MAKE ME WANT TO SCREAM!" she said frustrated at her stuttering and his behavior.  
  
"Is that when I'm in you or out of you?" he said still smiling that same grin.  
  
Chloe's mouth stood open in shock when he said that.   
  
"I can not believe you. First of all you've never been IN ME! And secondly where is all this coming from, your acting like…like…" she drifted off searching for the words.  
  
"Hmm, well if you want to scream now, I can only imagine what the future will hold for when I am…" he stopped as Chloe interrupted with a look that read 'Don't you dare say."   
  
"Okay, Chloe I'll stop but you have to admit this whole night has been one big funny event after another. And I believe the word you were looking for was a man, but not just any" he said stopping and staring at her seriously now.  
  
"And what's not just any?" she whispered.  
  
"One that is in…" but before Brady could finish, Jason ran over interrupting the two lovebirds who had yet to share their feelings for one another.  
  
Breathing hard he stopped in pauses as he got out his statement, "We….gotta…get the hell…up outta here!" Panting as he crouched over and placed his hands over on his knees still having yet to realize what he interrupted.  
  
As Chloe turned back around facing Brady and held her down low as she sighed sadly. He caught the desperation in her eyes for him to continue but she knew it wouldn't be now and they would have to hold back from one another longer once again.  
  
Brady rose holding Chloe still in his arms and her legs wrapped around to his backside. Somehow he managed to get off the floor with her added weight in which he hadn't minded. But once standing up, they couldn't help but stare at each other and no it couldn't be right now nor could it have been the past times since they were always becoming interrupted. As if someone was silently telling them it wasn't meant to be.  
  
Placing Chloe slowly on the floor as her legs became disentangled from his back and allowing her to stand on her own, Brady let go of his arms from around her and quickly did a smooth run down into his hair before turning his attention to Jason.   
  
"What's going on Jason? Did something happen?" Brady questioned concerned as he soon began to come back into the world of Wal-Mart and the dangers. There was a blizzard outside and a loose maniac in the store. Not to mention his little sister was somewhere in it. "And do you know where Belle is?"  
As Jason began to get back up from bending onto his knees he caught a quick glimpse to his left and then quickly realized he had just interrupted the two. Standing up straight he stared at Chloe's apparel in a state of shock as he felt hormones going haywire.  
  
Finally having caught regained oxygen, Jason questioned, "If this is what you do for Brady for finding you, what are you going to do for me since I saved you're a**? Lets not forget about poor helpless Jason who got his butt kicked for Chloe now."   
  
Rolling her eyes Chloe said, "Yeah, I know, don't worry I won't forget I owe you in more ways than one"  
  
"Wait, hold up, in more ways than one, what is that suppose to mean" Brady said turning his attention from Jason's bemused grin to Chloe's irritated face.  
  
"I owe him a wish due to the freaking game that YOU suggested to play and got us in this whole mess. He saved my life by distracting Krusty or whatever the hell his name was and made enough time for me to escape. By sacrificing himself to save me."  
  
Jason smiled proud of himself not realizing the damage he had just created among the two as the heat went up a notch and it wasn't because Jason or Brady were still aroused by Chloe's lack of clothing.  
  
"Look, the game was meant to just past the time and have some fun" Brady said defending his wanting to make Chloe jealous earlier which went great up until the point of her almost being killed but the fact he her had minutes ago shared something so special would have made it worth while. Though he couldn't express to her that view since there were another set of ears around.  
  
"Right, losing my life would have been a thrill if it hadn't been for Jason. Maybe I ought to be strangling him just now instead of telling him I owe just now, right Brady?" she said annoyed looking onto Brady who saw her temper was blazing and was just getting warmed up before she just exploded.  
  
"You know what, we don't have time for this. Jason needs to inform us what is going on," Brady said staring with Jason with looks that could of killed Jason by now and dumped his body into the grave.  
  
Jason could care less as he said, "Sure I'll tell you what's going on. But can you tell me what was just going on here so I can be sure to pass onto Chloe that's what I want as my wish."   
  
Brady started making steps toward Jason as he began to walk backwards smugly.  
  
"Aw, so we don't kiss and tell, huh? Don't worry, I'll share with you all the highlights of me and Chloe's escapades, Brade" Jason said having too much fun with how beet red Brady face was becoming.  
  
"Shut the hell up Jason, you know you'd never get passed the dugout with me so just tell me and Brady what's going on" Chloe said as she linked her arms around Brady to prevent him from furthering his movement to Jason.  
  
"Aw well, I suppose I could since you asked so sexily. To make a short story shorter, I'm sure you heard the voice over the PA system or whatnot right? Well that was no other than Ms. Spears. Shawn thinks she's in trouble, so him and Belle are back at the sporting good section trying to round up the group since when they got their both Mimi and Jan were gone. Now I know where Mimi might be since Phillip tricked me and ran off to get her when we finally set up shop so that the music, "Red Light Special" by TLC would accompany the red lit store, that is still red lit due to the fact Shawn never turned it off from when he and Belle were through with their 'business.' So now we're missing Jan, Phillip, and Mimi. Personally I think the K-Man got to both of them and suggested a threesome and that made Jan come out with the fact she has a STD so she couldn't take part in the festivities of one. I mean that's my theory."  
  
As Chloe took all this in, she took to gather several key points of what Jason had said. For one thing, Brady hadn't created this surprise for her with the store becoming lit up in red, nor had he planned on the music to play alongside with it to set the mood further. It had been the attempts of other horny males in the group who had wanted to create the sensual atmosphere for foreplay.   
  
"So Jason, all this, the store being in red was done by Shawn, the music done by you and Phillip's handy work? Did Brady help in any tiny bit of a way?" she questioned as her attention was re-directed to Brady which could only mean one thing for him.  
  
"Naw, Brady was gone looking for you and yeah all this was done by me, Shawn, and Phillip. I'm going to get that little dip-sh** back later though. Why, what's going on?" Jason questioned as he realized what Brady could of done and began to laugh out loudly. "Wait, wait, are you telling me Black over here tried to take all the credit?! Ah boy this is too funny! Ah man, I got to give you credit though. That was some smart thinking and if it hadn't been for me, she probably would have believed you! I think I'm going to cry, ah wait never mind we don't have time for that nor all this. Let's get going before Belle and Shawn begin to worry what happened."  
  
As Jason led the way and Chloe followed behind him closely trying to get away from her humiliation. Brady caught up with the two as he had been trailing behind trying to think of something.  
  
"Chloe, wait."  
  
"No, Brady, just leave me alone."  
  
'Look there's something else I have to tell you."   
  
"What? The fact I was right about you going after Mimi in the first place to make me jealous to begin with then everything else happened and that's when you really did come looking for me, huh? Because if that's it I figured that out back there when I realized you lied. Any other lies you have to tell me or are you saving it for Springer" she said with her back still to him as she still paced herself now walking ahead of both Jason and Brady.  
  
"Well the first part is true, but I swear Chloe, I never meant for it to be a lie. It was just I got caught up in the moment and there you were just looking…And all I could do was nod my head and reply with a yes when you asked if I had been doing all of that for you," Brady said sincerely.  
  
It got quiet again with the group as Jason regained his position as leader guiding them around the store and Brady lugged behind him as Chloe was to the end with her arms wrapped around her as if she were protecting herself from the cold or any further action that would come about.  
  
"I got to go piss" Jason stated flatly as he made a detour and went in the direction to where he remembered the bathrooms being last.  
  
Though Brady and Chloe made no objections they followed him, as each were both engrossed in their own thoughts.  
***********************  
  
"Awwwwww" she screamed.  
  
"Don't worry, I got you"  
  
"Ah ah ah OOOOO, pain, pain, pain"  
  
"I'm moving slow, it shouldn't hurt that bad"  
  
"It hurts" she whimpered.  
  
"Wait, don't tell me this is your first time too?" he said.  
  
"Yours too?"  
  
"OMG, we both be inexperienced trying to do this, and it really hurts"  
"It's okay, I read somewhere that this is how this position is supposed to be like this. And that it's going to hurt the girl more than it does for the guy."  
  
"Well can you just hurry up and get it out of there, it hurts" she moaned again.  
  
"Look! It's not my fault its so small and I'm trying to insert this big thing into it. It also mentioned something like that to the extent in the magazine. Maybe I should try to save some of the inches off so it can fit."  
  
"Oh hell no! There's no way you are going to shave down some of my freshly manicured nails, I got down yesterday just so it can go in some damn bathroom keyhole because you got us stuck in here!"  
  
"Meems, chill. I was trying to buy us some time so I could talk to you and I knew Jason was right behind me so when I just snatched you and ran. I didn't mean for all this to happen. Boy your nail sure is turning red" Philip said staring down to it.  
  
Snatching her hand from his grasp any further, "Where in the hell did you exactly read about this type of stunt?"  
  
"In some tips and trick guy magazine, I'm not sure. It might have been saying something else about girls finger nails but…" Philip stopped as the door opened to reveal a laughing Jason and a smiling Brady but a quiet Chloe who just look on.  
  
"OMG, this is just my day today! First Brady with his Pinocchio nose self and now Phillip and his backwards theory for using girls nails for more than the scars they give to a guys back" Jason hollered.  
  
"That's what it was!" Phillip pronounced out loud. "It said to heal the marks a girl created was to add some type of lotion onto her nails and have her rub it on using the same nails she scratched up the guys back with."  
  
Mimi just on, clearly annoyed and pissed off, "How did you get scratches on the back to nails fitting I keyholes?"  
  
Phillip just shrugged and gave her his best dimpled smile which Mimi just rolled her eyes.  
  
"So did you guys hear Jan's revelation?" Jason asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, Mimi was too busy screaming in my ear how it was too big to fit in such a small hole" Phillip stated frankly not even caring as to how he presented the information which caused Jason to fall to the floor laughing so hard.  
  
"K-Man, you are too much for me, well I'm going to go to the bathroom to relieve myself and smack the monkey a bit, from Chloe's clothes to Mimi's moans, I think he deserves it now. Be back in a few, it shouldn't take long" Jason said as he walked off and patted both Brady and Phillip on the back.   
  
Twenty minutes later they were walking back after Jason explained it took a little longer than he had expected.  
  
When the group made it back to the sporting goods section, Jason had fully explained the situation leading up to the points in which he found Chloe and Brady. Which Phillip did take all the well but let it go since he had other plans in mind  
  
Shawn and Belle had been resting on the floor, with Belle's head on laying upon Shawn's shoulder as she silently dozed off. Shawn looked upon and eyed each person taking for note that Jan was gone.  
  
"Well you know what we've got to do now, right?" Shawn stated as he and Belle got up from the floor, not even questioning why some of their friends looked the way they did.  
  
All nodded as they began to try to form a circle and figure out where to go from here….  
**************  
  
"I'm not lying, I'll burn you!"  
  
"Don't worry baby, I fight fire with fire"   
  
"Get the hell away from me you, you psycho"  
  
"Aw now don't go calling your big daddy names now, you wasn't saying that last time"  
  
"What the hell, there wasn't no last time you crazy clown!"  
  
"You forgot about me already" he said stepping close to her as she continued to back away.  
  
"I'm not playing, I'll BURN you!" she yelled  
  
"Don't worry, I'll put it to a stop when I'm finished. It's as simple as a deer being caught in a headlight, like yourself"  
  
She looked at him confused but scared out her mind as to what he might mean.  
  
"Just a hit it and run baby, your use to it." he said  
  
"I'm serious! I'll burn you" she repeated once again which was beginning to get on his last nerves as he just jumped her and landed onto her heavily with all his weight.  
  
In the process of falling, Jan knocked over the mike and said, "Apparently you aren't hearing me." She flicked the switch it on but he was already undressing her as she fought against it.   
  
"NOOOooooooooo, I have gonorrhea!" she yelled as he stopped and the mike went out due to the booming of her voice.  
  
He stood above her hovering as she scooted away and then stood up dropping the mike.   
  
"Yes, see that's right. I get this tingly sensation when I pee! I go itchy, itchy, itchy in the night, and I get clear discharges of slimy liquid. Oh, it sounds so appealing doesn't it. Now just apply it to the burning sensation you'll get up until the point your dick rotts away and falls off!" She said as she continued to back away to the door while he had been gripping his sack all the time.  
  
He caught onto what she was doing and called her on it, "Your lying! I didn't give you a STD!"  
  
Jan still was in shock, here it was some clown claiming he knew her. Then the wheels in her brain began to turn and she stared past the make-up to see the face she had dreaded of seeing again. Only in her nightmares had she seen it.  
  
"No, no… It can't be" she cried  
  
"Oh but it can" he said knowingly to what she must have been thinking.  
  
"But your, your…"  
  
"Dead? Aw you never learn from the horror movies, boy you kids today say the darnest things, I put my life on it, wait no I don't" he bellowed as he approached her once again and his knife in his oversized clown pocked.   
  
"Now where were we" he said…..  
  
  
  
TBC…… 


	12. Two Can Play That Game

One Night at Wal-Mart  
Chapter 11: Two Can Play That Game  
  
  
  
  
  
'If you can beat them, join them,' was the thought process of Jan's terrified mind after the sudden realization to a fact she should have known the minute he touched her body so familiarly. It had been him the whole time. All the mass murdering of teenagers who had went on that trip that had occurred. She should have known by what was going on it was him and the way Cynthia acted the night of her attack by the killer. It was so obvious but yet she was blinded to fact because of her own fears. Now the day had come she'd come face to face with the man she thought she killed.  
  
"Paul" she whispered.  
  
His grin grew even wider with her saying his name, 'So she does remember' he thought as he began walking back toward her. She may be saying she had a STD but nothing could mistake the fright her face was masking. Maybe that was why she hid behind the disease in the first place to slow him down. But it wouldn't work. Paully boy was too smart for some teenagers ignorant words.   
  
"Ooo, I've missed you baby. Come to daddy, he'll make everything better. Remember that job in Hollywood I'd get you, well are you ready for your close-up Ms. Spears, because all cameras are on you right now. You're the leading star about to have a good ole time with the leading guy and then… well lets say this isn't a happy ending since the leading guy is sort of … how should I say, well he has a few screws loose. Ah that's funny, since your about to get your mind blown…"  
  
Jan rushed to stand up to gather footing and raised a hand in the air, "No! Please, I want to help you. Please let me help you!" Her eyes pleading to save her life if only to help assist him eliminate a few members of the groups. All of them could die, especially Mimi and Belle. For all she wanted was Shawn to herself.  
  
Ronald McDonald also known as Paul face took on a curious expression and for a second he even seemed to consider her proposition, "What's in it for you besides me sparing your life for a moment?"  
  
Inside Jan's mind was smiling. He was falling into her trap and into her plans so walked smoothly over to him. She began brushing the sides of his shoulders as she stared into his made up eyes, "Well I can be with you now. I mean why would I want to hang with a bunch of nobody's when I can have Mr. McDonald serial killer himself. I just want to help you get rid of some of the people who I hate. And besides, I'm sure you wouldn't mind a little company…and nor would he" Jan said gliding her finger down to his pointed little man. "Oh look, he wants to play…," Jan cooed in his ears as she shuffled to find the zipper to his baggy pants and drop them to give him a tease.  
  
Then she began fumbling with it as it seemed to be caught up in the fabric.  
  
"Damn, this screwy, piece of…" Jan was saying now.  
  
Paul grabbed Jan's hand, "We'll have time for that later. Right now there's a sale going on in the store and it's time to chop down those prices a little bit more.."  
  
*********  
  
Everyone was assigned a partner in crime. The mission as Jason stated, "To get the hell out of here as quickly as humanly possible and find the slut who's nickel is worth as much as a tenth of a penny…naw, that's too much credit, even for Jan."  
  
Mimi was to tend to the two jocks and be in search of one Jan Spears. As Shawn and Belle had also paired off to look for her in the opposite direction. Brady and Chloe were to find a ways of escaping, as well as devise a plan to escape the winter wonderland of a blizzard occurring outside. Now that everyone was with someone and there was a plan. Would the true fireworks begin as the night's end was coming to a close.  
  
************  
  
"Chloe"  
  
"Brady"  
  
Brady let loose a frustrated, desperate grunt as he rubbed his face. She was making it more difficult than what it had to be. All he did was tell a simple lie and it wasn't as if he did it purposely. Especially since he did it out of love… 'That's it," Brady thought.  
  
"Chloe!" Brady yelled to her which caught her off guard since she stopped walking and never turned around to him, but he could sense the heat being emitted from her heated yet terrified body.  
  
"Brady" in a deathly whisper she responded.  
  
Brady approached Chloe like a man on a mission other than his as he snatched her from behind and spun her body around.  
  
"Look I'm tired! I'm tired of you ignoring me, I'm tired of being interrupted, I'm tired of being away from you when your so close, and I'm definitely tired of feeling like this! Especially when up until now there wasn't anything I could do about it, well you know what Chloe…"  
  
"No I don't know what Brady, but I'm sure your going to be able to lie yourself into this one as well…"  
  
"So she speaks more words than just my name. I'm tired of being tired and I'm tired not being able to tell you how I feel! Chloe, I love you. And this…" He said as he placed his hands on the sides of her face and softly placed a kiss on her lips which went further than expected. From Chloe's roaming arms and hands to Brady's manipulation of her cookies and the hardened chocolate chips.  
  
Chloe began moaning under his lips beautiful taste. She felt herself surrender to loss and fall whim to Brady as he began to be the support system for both of them. Chloe lay balanced in his arms, pressed against his body and being held up by his muscular arms. At some point of time sense would overwhelm her, but at the present time, her and Brady were living in the present, making up for the past and looking forward to their upcoming future….  
  
****************  
  
Jason and Phillip were walking behind Mimi as she peeped into each aisle. All the while the boys were dreaming up a plan to have some fun with Mimi while still beating around the bush. So Jason started the games.  
  
"Yo Philly, I'm sure up for some milk and cookies, how about you?" Jason smiled  
  
"Aw yeah man. I just have this urgency of mouth my needing to fulfilled with the sweet ripeness of huge cookies. And milk, how could I forget the milk. You know just the thought of it… Man! Your making me hungry. How about you Meems?"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. Did they really think she was that dumb and not know what the two were emphasizing by the sudden discussion of milk and cookies? She was a girl after all, so why not join them.  
  
"No, I'm not one too much up on some supple cookies nor milk right now. But you know, a nice thick New York hot dog isn't sounding too bad. And oooh, maybe even a milk shake, VANILLA! To swallow it slowly down with. Oh, if I had a hot dog right now, I think I'd just suck on it savoring it's…its heated juice…" Mimi turned around to the boys. Needless to say each had a hand cupping that familiar place in their own agonizing pains. Mission accomplished. But deciding on having a little bit more fun she continued, "Hey guys did you ever see those scenes from the first Scary Movie?"  
  
Phillip and Jason looked to one another before shaking their heads 'no'.  
  
"Oh, well let me tell you. I never thought of calling my…waffle a waffle. I mean I've heard of them being flowers before thanks to Monica on 'Friends'. But a waffle, can you imagine what the syrup would be? … Guys!" Mimi faced Phillip and Jason again only to see them running in the opposite direction.  
  
"Got to go Meems! We need to pump our…. Nike's!" Jason yelled back as he and Phillip ran to the bathrooms.  
  
"This is just too easy" Mimi said as she shook her head to catch up to her horny friends.  
  
***************  
  
Shawn and Belle were walking, hands intertwined. So much had happened to them this night at Wal-Mart. It had started off a bumpy ride and escalated to something of true majestic beauty.  
  
"Shawn, if this wasn't as bad as it actually was, I would ask that I never wake from this dream. With only us in it at moments," Belle said placing her head gently on his shoulder.  
  
"Shawn," a voice in the distance called out before Shawn had a chance to say something back to Belle.  
  
"That sounds like Jan…," he said instead of 'I love you, Belle'.  
  
Shawn went on further to investigate the noise, leaving Belle's side for only a moment and all it took was a moment for someone to knock him out. And only a moment for Paul to reach behind and grab Belle. Dragging her off elsewhere as Jan pretended to be slitting Shawn's throat.  
  
"Your mines, Shawn. All mines…." she said attempting to pull his body somewhere to hide it for the time so that she could eliminate Belle and then the others. At that moment the killing spree would begin…  
  
  
TBC… 


End file.
